Attack of the Spiders
by PhantomSith
Summary: When every exit is blocked, can Leia overcome her fear for a dash to freedom?


**Attack of the Spiders**

Leia Skywalker and her best friend Winter walked over to their neighbors' house to let out the dogs Miracle, Pookie, and Cam. It was late that evening on Naboo nearing eleven o'clock standard time. The neighbors were away for the weekend and had asked Leia to watch over their animals while they were away.

Leia, being the braver one of the two, led the way through the darkness until they reach the fenced in yard. "All we need to do is let them out for a few minutes then head back home. All right?"

"Got it."

They stepped into the yard closing the gate behind them and entered the garage's side-door greeted by a large covered red hover sled. Leia walked around the sled the dogs pin areas. "Hey girls, time to go out," she said softly as she opened the pin. The dogs obediently trotted out side greeting Winter before they left.

Winter then closed the door behind the dogs, looking around the faired size garage before joining Leia on the other side of the hover sled. Leia was busy filling the food bowls with the dog chow and placing them on the nearby countertop then filled the water bowls. "Hey, you what to see the cats real quick?"

"Sure."

Leia nodded leaving the pin walking to the stairs leading to the door to the house. Reaching the stairs she stopped in mid-step letting out a small screech when she saw a small dark eight-legged critter run up beside the stairs.

"What?" Winter asked worriedly.

"Let's just see the cats tomorrow because there's a big spider near the stairs."

"Okay," Winter said in a slightly different tone.

Leia walked to the door, in which they came and moved to open it to the let, the dogs in. Seeing another familiar spider-like form on the door. Sucking in her immediate fear, she reached grabbing the knob, opening the door a foot wide before retreating away from door.

"Come here girls, time to come in!" she called, "Miracle, Pookie, Cam!"

The dogs came in going around the far side of the sled straight into their pin. Leia backtracked to the pin and closed the dogs in. Turning away, she saw a large spider on the large garage door behind the hover sled.

"There's another one!" Winter whimpered.

Leia hurried to the back to the door to leave, willing to slide past the one spider to get to the other side of the door to leave. Seeing the spider on the door, Winter screamed. "We're blocked off."

"Winter, we just need to press against the sled and slide past it, then we're home free," Leia said in a sheepish tone, losing her confidence. Winter shook her head whimpering, as she acted jittery before she retreated back to the dogs' location. "Find a broom or something to kill it with!" she cried. Leia, who was now standing beside the dog pin nodded. Seeing a pole she reached for it, hoping it was a broomstick.

Just as she was about to identify the object, Winter said, "There's another one next to you."

Leia screamed and jumped next to Winter, looking for the forth spider. "Where I don't see it," she said straightening up.

"Next to the bucket!"

Now seeing it, she screeched.

"We're trapped!" Winter cried.

Leia got next to the pin away from spider number four, reaching over grabbed the pole, which luckily was a broom. Now having a weapon in her grasp she turned to spider number two on the large door, she crept towards it, Winter was screeching in fear, and then Leia attacked.

"Die!" she shouted as she lunged at the spider, "Die you eight-legged freak." She jumped away losing track of where the spider went. She screaming terrified that it may be on her broom, she waved it in the air frantically screaming bloody murder and finally dropping the broom. "Where is it! I lost it."

The two soon spotted it back on the door, again.

"Can't you open the door!" Winter cried.

"No the controls are at the top of the stairs!" The whimpered for long moments.

* * *

Anakin and Luke Skywalker sat on the couch watching a race together; Padmé had gone to bed hours ago. 

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long," Anakin wondered aloud, not hearing the screams in the garage next door.

"Probably playing with those cats," Luke said popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth.

"I guess," Anakin muttered absently.

* * *

The two watched the first spider which, was beside the stairs leading to the house. It was now closer to the edge of the stairs, hopefully getting ready to leave. Winter glanced back to the spider on the large garage door, but it was no longer there. "Leia, it's gone." 

"What's gone?"

"The spider on the door behind the sled," she said, panic raising in her voice.

Leia turned to where spider number three was once located. "Maybe it, umm...left."

Winter just whimpered, glancing towards spider number four, which was thankfully still in the same place.

Keeping an eye out for spider number three, Leia returned to her opservantion of spider number one, which now was on the floor. "Look Winter, we can just jump over it and run into the house."

"You first."

Leia took a deep breath and jumped over the spider running up the stairs and opened the door to the house, Winter followed a few seconds later. The girls slammed the door behind them. The two visited the two gray cats, then soon left the house and ran home. They jumped over another spider in Leia's garage, closed the door and Leia ran into the main household with Winter on her heels.

"Dad! Dad!" Leia called.

They soon found Anakin and Luke and explained the whole story on what went on in the neighbor's garage. Once they were finished, Anakin looked at Leia softly. "And yet, through all of this, you didn't think of calling me through the Force?" he asked.

* * *

**(Author's Note:** This was based off of my own experiance with spiders in my neighbors garage. My sister was Winter, I and was Leia. This is a true story! Except made to fit the _**Star Wars**_ galaxy, Leia and Winter are in there teens during this, perhaps I may re-write this and make it more interesting.

And I wanted to have Anakin and Luke around...so Anakin, in this one, never turned to the dar side.

This is my first humor, I wasn't planning on ever writing something like this, but then I met the four spiders. I plan on adding more to this **_Star Wars_ **humor, funny horror spoofs. Don't plan on additional chapters coming anythime soon.

* * *


End file.
